DECEIVED
by Kim Dreamcatcher
Summary: Two partners from Puckworld Special Forces have arrived on Earth to locate the Resistance, but one of them has other intentions...


DECEIVED

Yay! I finally finished it! _stands up and does happy dance_ Anyway, this is my very first MD fic, so any comments or suggestions are appreciated. Please save the flames for the Saurians! By the way, I don't own Mighty Ducks, Disney does. Bet you heard that line a million times already! Anyway, on to the fic! Enjoy!

"Nosedive, what are you doing?" Wildwing asked curiously when his little brother unexpectedly ran into the Ready Room with a panicked look on his face.

"No time to chat, bro! I gotta hide and quick!" Nosedive announced as he looked around the room for a good hiding place.

"NOSEDIVE!" a familiar female voice shouted angrily from the corridors.

"What did you do to her this time, kid?" Duke asked nonchalantly, who was sitting on the couch with Tanya, as he continued reading his newspaper.

"I'll fill you in later, Duke!" Nosedive shouted as he ducked behind Grin, who was meditating on the floor.

"You must learn to face your fears, my young friend," Grin murmured out loud.

"Not when it's a little redhead duck bent on killing me!" Nosedive retorted.

Wildwing shook his head slightly in disappointment as Nosedive curled up into a tight ball as best as he could to make sure that Mallory wouldn't be able to see him. Things have been pretty quiet around Anaheim lately ever since the Mighty Ducks have defeated Dragaunus, other than the occasional criminal lowlifes they would come across during their daily patrols of the city. Although they haven't seen sight or scale of the Saurian Overlord or his three henchmen for months, Wildwing felt deep down in his gut that Dragaunus was planning something really big.

"Where is he?" Mallory demanded loudly as she stormed into the Ready Room. "I'm gonna kill him this time!"

"What happened, Mallory?" Tanya asked curiously.

"The little creep toilet-papered my room...again!" Mallory revealed. "Not only that, but he also sprayed silly string and shaving cream all over the place!"

As she looked around the room, a small smirk formed on Mallory's face when she saw the pair of white boots sticking out from behind Grin. She slowly crept up to Grin and grabbed both boots with her hands.

"Ahh!" Nosedive screamed as Mallory dragged him out from behind the gentle giant by his feet.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't wring you up by your tail feathers, Nosedive!" Mallory shouted threateningly as she held Nosedive up by his arm. Before Nosedive could say anything, the alarms went off.

"Whew! Saved by the bell!" Nosedive gasped out of relief as Mallory reluctantly let go of his arm.

"We'll finish this later, Nosedive," Mallory muttered angrily as she approached the giant mainframe known as Drake One, along with the rest of her teammates.

"What's going on, Tanya?" Wildwing asked Tanya, who was typing away at the keyboard.

"Drake One's picking up activity in the Pond!" Tanya announced.

"Where's it coming from?" Mallory asked.

"Just give me a moment," Tanya requested as she typed away. from our locker room!"

"Can you get a visual, Tanya?" Wildwing asked.

"Certainly, Wildwing. I just need to tap into the security cameras," Tanya explained.

Almost instantly, an image appeared on the computer screen, revealing the Mighty Ducks' locker room up in the Anaheim Pond hockey rink. The six ducks could clearly see two figures standing by the elevator doors that led down to their secret headquarters. They were both wearing identical military-style khaki jumpsuits with black combat boots, dark brown backpacks, and black helmets with visors.

"Who are they?" Duke asked curiously.

"From what I can tell, they're ducks, like us!" Tanya revealed, pointing out the fact that both mysterious figures had duckbills.

"And check it out! They're both girls!" Nosedive admitted a bit excitedly.

"But what are they doing here? And how did they get here from Puckworld?" Wildwing asked.

"I wish I knew," Tanya confessed.

"Tanya, can you focus the camera on the patch on that girl's arm?" Mallory requested.

"No problem, Mallory," Tanya admitted as she pressed a few more buttons, causing the camera to focus in on the turquoise triangular patch sewn to one of the girls' shoulder.

"I don't believe it!" Mallory gasped when she recognized the three gold letters on the patch.

"What's the matter, Mallory?" Duke asked curiously.

"I recognize that patch. The initials read P.S.F. That stands for Puckworld Special Forces!" Mallory explained.

"We better be sure they are who we think they are," Wildwing muttered thoughtfully. "Tanya, activate the intercom."

"You got it, Wildwing!" Tanya replied as she pressed another button, activating the intercom connection.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Wildwing asked. The two ducks in the locker room looked around, uncertain of where the voice came from.

"It's coming from that intercom over there," one duck with shoulder-length curly brown hair and light tan feathers told her partner as she pointed at an intercom next to the elevator door.

The other duck, whose long jet-black hair was up in a braid and had brown feathers, approached the intercom and pressed a small button underneath it. "We wish to speak to your team captain immediately," the female duck requested.

"First, answer my question," Wildwing insisted.

"Of course. I'm Lieutenant Goldfeather, and this is Lieutenant Thunderbeak. We're from Puckworld Special Forces," the duck with the black hair stated in a serious monotone voice, who was obviously taller than her partner, who appeared to be about Mallory's size. "We've been sent on a mission to locate the Resistance, which, according to our records, should consist of seven members: Tanya Vanderflock, Grin Hardwing, Mallory McMallard of Puckworld Special Forces, Duke L'Orange, brothers Wildwing and Nosedive Flashblade, and team captain Canard Thunderbeak."

_Goldfeather? I know that name,_ Duke thought to himself.

"What do you think, Wildwing? Should we trust them?" Mallory asked.

"Their story sounds on the level. Also, I recognize this girl here," Wildwing revealed, pointing at the girl with the curly brown hair.

"You do? Who is she, Wing?" Nosedive asked curiously.

"Nosedive, I'm surprised at you. She was your best friend on Puckworld, after all," Wildwing reminded his younger brother.

Nosedive's jaw practically dropped to the floor when he realized who Wildwing was talking about. "Hey, K.T.!" Nosedive shouted excitedly into the intercom.

"Dive? That you?" the girl that Nosedive called "K.T." asked.

"And who else would it be, Kay?" Nosedive asked a bit sarcastically.

"Come on, Nosedive! Are you gonna let us down there or what?"

"Kayla, maintain your professionalism please. We're here on a mission, in case you've forgotten," the other duck sternly reminded her partner.

"Come on, Jade! Lighten up!" Kayla complained. "I haven't seen Dive in over three years! Can ya blame me for being a little excited about seeing him again?"

"I suppose not," Jade replied. Just then, the elevator doors opened up for Kayla and Jade.

"This elevator will take you down to our headquarters," Wildwing explained.

"Understood. We're on our way," Jade reported as she and Kayla entered the elevator.

"So, who's this Kayla, Nosedive? An old girlfriend of yours?" Duke asked curiously.

Nosedive immediately started laughing hysterically. "Me and Kayla, dating? Very funny, Duke! We've only been best buds for, like, forever! Actually, it was more around twelve years. Besides, Kayla's three years older than me."

"There's more to it than that. Kayla is Canard's sister," Wildwing revealed.

"Whoa, wait a minute! Canard has a sister?" Mallory asked, a bit surprised by this unexpected news.

Just then, the elevator doors slid open, revealing Kayla and Jade. "Nosedive!" Kayla shouted happily as she took off her helmet.

"Kayla! Get over here, girly-girl!" Nosedive exclaimed as he approached his old friend and gave her a huge hug.

"Umm...Nosedive? I'm glad to see you, too, but I need to breathe!" Kayla gasped.

"Oops! Sorry, Kay!" Nosedive apologized as he let go of Kayla.

"So much for being professional," Jade muttered to herself with a sigh as she removed her helmet.

"Jade, long time, no see," Duke admitted.

Jade looked up at the ex-thief and couldn't help smiling a little bit. "Same here...dad."

"Was I hearing things, or did she just call you dad, Duke?" Tanya asked curiously.

"You weren't hearing things, Tanya. Guys, I'd like you to meet my daughter, Jade L'Orange," Duke admitted with a hint of pride in his voice.

"Your...daughter?" Wildwing asked. "But why did she go under the name Goldfeather?"

"That's my mother's name. I've used the name Goldfeather for as long as I can remember. It's not exactly easy going through life with the same last name as the most notorious thief and mob leader on Puckworld," Jade explained. "No offense, dad."

"Speaking of family, where's my bro at?" Kayla asked curiously. None of the ducks answered right away.

"You might wanna sit down, Kayla," Nosedive suggested.

"Tell me you're joking!" Kayla remarked.

"I wish!" Nosedive admitted...

"So, let me get this straight. While you guys were chasing after Dragaunus through the dimensional gateway, he unleashed an electromagnetic worm on you, and since the only way the worm would let you go is if it ate something, Canard sacrificed himself to save you guys?" Kayla asked.

The eight ducks were now in the kitchen. Kayla was now wearing a black shirt with the sleeves ending at her elbows, revealing about two inches of her midriff, baggy brown cargo pants, black combat boots, and black fingerless gloves. Jade was wearing black combat boots, black pants, and a black jacket over a green shirt.

"That about sums it up!" Nosedive confessed.

"Well, at least I know he went out for the benefit of the team," Kayla replied a bit sadly.

"So, Duke, what's the story here?" Mallory prodded, gesturing towards Jade.

"Well, it's kinda complicated," Duke replied. "Ya see, a long time ago, I met this girl, Gina Goldfeather. We had a relationship, but it didn't work out. She didn't exactly like the fact that I was involved with the mob. Later down the road, out of the blue, Gina calls me up and tells me she's pregnant with my kid. I wanted to help Gina out and be a father to my kid, but Gina told me she didn't want me in her life again and hung up on me. I managed to track Gina down after a few years and finally got to meet my daughter, Jade, for the first time. That first encounter was pretty funny, though. I remember Jade asking me if I was a pirate because of my eye patch! Heh-heh!"

"Very funny, dad," Jade muttered out loud as Duke chuckled a bit from recalling that fond memory.

"Anyway, after that first time, I wanted to spend every moment with Jade. But a couple years down the road, I got a real rude wakeup call. A close friend of mine, who happened to be in my mob, had some huge gambling debts that he wasn't paying off. To get back at him, the casino owner, who ran another mob back on Puckworld, had my friend's wife and kids kidnapped and tortured for over a week. That made me realize that someone could easily do the same to Gina and Jade just to get to me. I also realized why Gina didn't want me involved in Jade's life in the first place. So, Gina and I talked it over and decided it would be best if I backed off."

"I see..." Jade muttered out loud.

"You gotta understand, Jade, I didn't want you or your mother involved in my lifestyle. I didn't want to see either of you get hurt," Duke explained.

"I know, dad. That's pretty much what mom told me. I am an adult now. I understand why you couldn't be there for me when I was little," Jade replied.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's been going on in Puckworld since we were gone?" Wildwing asked curiously.

"Yeah, you gotta fill us in!" Nosedive added.

"It's hard to know where to begin!" Kayla admitted with a quick laugh. "Ever since Dragaunus left, everything he's destroyed have been restored and rebuilt, even that statue dedicated to Drake DuCaine!"

"Some of the materials used to rebuild Puckworld were recycled from the control towers and Raptors that Dragaunus left behind," Jade added. "Everything have been disassembled, except for one thing: the dimensional gateway generators."

"Why did you keep those?" Mallory asked curiously.

"Haven't you wondered how we got here in the first place?" Kayla asked.

"By studying the dimensional gateway generators, our scientists figured out how they work and were able to assemble a smaller version to install in one of our own ships," Jade continued. "We always believed that the Resistance was still out there, continuing the battle they started on Puckworld. Our mission was to locate you and, if necessary, assist in the capture of Dragaunus."

"There's just one thing that I don't understand. How were you able to find us?" Wildwing asked curiously.

"First of all, you need to understand how Dragaunus' dimensional gateway generator works. As you know, Dragaunus' source of power is beryllium crystals. We discovered that when beryllium crystals are used, they shed a thin layer of charged ions, which are ejected through the Raptor's exhaust system," Jade explained.

"Umm...translation, please?" Nosedive asked, who was a bit confused about what Jade just said.

"Basically, Dragaunus left a trail of beryllium breadcrumbs for us to follow," Kayla explained. "Because they were a trail of ions, they were still floating out in space, even after two whole years have gone by."

"Well, under these circumstances, you're welcome to stay here," Wildwing announced.

"Thank you, Wildwing. We will do whatever we can to assist your team," Jade replied.

Just then, the alarms started going off. "It's a Drake One alert! Let's move out, Ducks!" Wildwing ordered as the eight ducks stood up and ran to the Ready Room. Drake One's monitor was showing a map of the area with a flashing red dot in the center of the map.

"Drake One's picked up teleportation energy at the Anaheim Mall," Tanya announced.

"What would Dragaunus want there?" Wildwing asked aloud.

"Getting a new wardrobe?" Nosedive suggested jokingly.

"Everyone, to the Migrator!" Wildwing ordered...

"Get ready, guys. We're almost there," Wildwing announced as he drove the Migrator towards the mall.

"I hear ya, bro!" Nosedive replied, who was in the back of the Migrator with Kayla, Duke, and Jade. Nosedive opened a weapons cabinet, took out a gray utility belt, with a small pouch and a puck gun in the holster, and handed it to Kayla.

"Cool gear!" Kayla admitted as she attached the belt around her waist.

"You need anything, Jade?" Duke asked his daughter, gesturing towards the weapons cabinet.

"That's okay, dad. I got everything I need right here," Jade replied as she opened up her jacket slightly, revealing a silver saber handle similar to Duke's.

"I didn't know you had an interest in swordplay," Duke confessed.

"I took fencing lessons in school," Jade revealed as she closed her jacket. "I'm pretty good at it."

"We're here, Ducks! Let's move out!" Wildwing announced as he stopped the Migrator. As the eight ducks filed out of the Migrator, they could clearly see Siege, Wraith, and the Chameleon terrorizing the people in the plaza.

"Ha, ha, ha! Run, you stinking humans!" Siege shouted gleefully as he and Chameleon fired their laser blasters at the fleeing group of people.

"Hold it right there, you cold-blooded creeps!" Duke shouted as he and the other ducks ran towards the three Saurians.

"It's those wretched waterfowl!" Wraith complained.

"You know the plan, guys," Siege reminded Wraith and Chameleon. Wraith and Chameleon nodded their heads in agreement as they both ran into the mall.

"Oh, terrific!" Wildwing muttered to himself. He turned towards the other ducks and announced, "Duke, Nosedive, Kayla, Jade! You four go after Wraith and the Chameleon. The rest of us will handle Siege!"

"You got it, bro!" Nosedive agreed as he, Duke, Kayla, and Jade ran after Wraith and Chameleon. The four ducks entered the large plaza, which was completely deserted due to the unexpected arrival of the three Saurians.

"Where did they go?" Jade asked as she looked around at the empty stores. "They could be anywhere in this place."

"Nosedive, how's about you and Kayla checking the stores on that side?" Duke suggested. "Jade and I will cover this side."

"Gotcha, Dukester!" Nosedive agreed as he and Kayla ran across the plaza square to the opposite side of the mall.

"Even with their help, there's still a lot of stores to check on this side alone," Jade pointed out.

"Don't worry, Jade. You check this store, and I'll check the next one," Duke instructed. "If you see either Wraith or the Chameleon, just holler."

"All right, dad," Jade agreed, "but only as long as you promise to do the same."

"It's a deal," Duke agreed as he and Jade went their separate ways.

Jade stepped into the first store, which was a large electronics store. "Seems that this planet is as advanced in technology as Puckworld," Jade muttered to herself as she walked down the aisles of big-screen television sets, computers, VCRs, DVD players, cameras, and other appliances.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a fireball came flying at Jade. The female duck quickly ducked as the fireball flew over her head, blowing up a television set instead. Jade lifted her head and glared angrily at Wraith, who was standing a few feet away from her.

"You just made a big mistake, you Saurian scum!" Jade muttered angrily as she stood up and took out her silver saber handle.

"Oh, dear! Whatever shall I do?" Wraith gasped mockingly.

Jade narrowed her eyes as she pressed a button on her saber handle, ejecting a long silver embossed blade. She charged towards Wraith and swung her sword at him. Wraith used his staff to block Jade's sword as he formed another fireball with his free hand. Jade noticed the fireball in the corner of her eye and quickly did a high backwards somersault to get away from Wraith.

"You won't escape from me, you mangy mallard!" Wraith shouted as he threw the fireball at Jade, who had just landed back on the ground. Suddenly, to Wraith's surprise, Duke appeared out of nowhere and deflected the fireball with his own sword.

"Oh, drat!" Wraith muttered out of disappointment as he dodged his own fireball.

"Looks like I'll have to teach you the proper way to treat a lady, Wraith," Duke remarked as Jade stood up.

"I had it under control," Jade muttered out loud.

"What happened to our agreement, Jade?" Duke asked, looking at his daughter.

"I was a little preoccupied at the moment," Jade argued.

"Geez! You're just as stubborn as your mother!" Duke muttered under his breath.

"Enough of your squabbling! Time to roast some duck!" Wraith shouted as he fired two fireballs at Jade and Duke.

"Whoa!" Duke and Jade gasped simultaneously as they dove out of the way in separate directions, barely avoiding Wraith's attack...

"Do human girls really wear this kind of stuff, Nosedive?" Kayla asked curiously, pointing at a display mannequin dressed in a black mini-skirt, a red halter-top, and tall black platform boots. The two friends were inside a clothing store particularly for teenage girls.

"Believe me, Kay, I've seen worse!" Nosedive remarked as they slowly walked through the store past the several racks of clothes, shoes, and fashion accessories.

"Whoa! Heads up!" Nosedive shouted as he pushed Kayla down to the floor, barely avoiding a laser blast from the Chameleon.

"This mall ain't big enough for the three of us!" Chameleon shouted, imitating John Wayne, as he twirled his laser blaster around in his hand.

"Eat puck, jerk chicken!" Nosedive shouted as he and Kayla fired their puck guns at the skinny shape-shifting Saurian from behind a display table.

"Oww!" Chameleon shouted one of the flying pucks hit him right on the head, knocking him to the floor.

"Yes! Nailed him!" Kayla cheered.

"Hey! No respect! No respect!" Chameleon exclaimed, impersonating Rodney Dangerfield.

"Ducks Rock!" Nosedive shouted loudly as he and Kayla ran towards Chameleon. Before the two ducks could reach Chameleon, he teleported away.

"Aw, man! I hate it when they do that!" Nosedive complained as he put away his puck gun.

"What now, Nosedive?" Kayla asked as she put away her puck gun.

"Might as well go back and see how Duke and Jade are holding out," Nosedive suggested as he and Kayla left the clothing store and ran down the mall plaza. As they reached the mall's entrance, Nosedive and Kayla spotted Duke and Jade inside of the electronics store.

"Jade, what happened?" Kayla asked as she and Nosedive entered the electronics store.

"We had a little encounter with Wraith," Jade explained. "We had the upper hand, but he somehow managed to escape right in the middle of the fight."

"Lemme guess, he teleported away?" Nosedive guessed.

"Yeah, he did. How did you know?" Duke asked.

"Same story with Chameleon," Nosedive revealed.

"Maybe we should back outside and see if the others need our help," Kayla suggested.

"Kayla's right. There isn't much more we can do in here," Duke agreed as he, Jade, Nosedive, and Kayla headed for the door leading out of the electronics store. As they ran out of the plaza, the four ducks never noticed Wraith teleporting back inside of the electronics store.

"Now, where is it?" Wraith asked himself as he looked around the store. He stopped when his red eyes rested on a small brown package resting on top of a display case for cellular telephones.

"Dragaunus will be very pleased," Wraith admitted as he grabbed the package before teleporting away...

Grin groaned slightly as he effortlessly picked up a large dumpster and threw it at Siege.

"Whoa!" Siege screamed as he ran for his life, barely avoiding getting squashed by the flying dumpster.

"Let him have it!" Wildwing shouted as he, Tanya, and Mallory started firing pucks at the heavily armored Saurian. Siege quickly turned around and used his tail to send some of the pucks back at the ducks. Wildwing quickly used his ice shield to deflect the pucks away from him and his fellow teammates.

"Siege, get out of there now!" Dragaunus' voice announced over Siege's communicator.

"Gladly!" Siege muttered out loud as he teleported away, nearly avoiding another barrage of pucks from Wildwing, Tanya, and Mallory.

"Aw, nuts! He got away!" Mallory complained as she lowered her puck cannon.

"Hey, Wildwing!" Duke shouted as he, Jade, Nosedive, and Kayla rejoined their teammates. "What happened to Siege?"

"He got away from us," Mallory replied.

"What I don't understand is why Dragaunus would want his henchmen attacking innocent civilians in the first place," Wildwing muttered thoughtfully as the team of eight ducks headed back to the Migrator.

"Perhaps this little fiasco was a diversionary tactic of some sort," Jade suggested as she deactivated her sword and put it away.

"I have to agree with Jade on this one, Wildwing," Duke replied as he put his saber handle back on his shoulder. "It's not like them to run from a fight so quickly, ya know?"

"That could be possible, Wildwing. There's no advanced technology or beryllium crystals in the immediate area that Dragaunus would be interested in," Tanya explained.

"We better head back to the Pond," Wildwing announced as everyone boarded the Migrator and took their seats. "We'll have to check Drake One to see if there was any suspicious activity around the same time we were here."

"For all we know, this was just a distraction to get us away from the Pond while Dragaunus breaks into our secret headquarters!" Duke announced, saying what was on everyone's minds.

"Hang on, everyone!" Wildwing shouted as he sped away from the mall...

"Did you get the special package from our ally?" Dragaunus asked the three Saurians.

"I have it right here, my lord," Wraith announced as he removed the package from his pale blue robe and handed it to Dragaunus. The tall red Saurian Overlord ripped the package open, revealing a small metal piece shaped like a skinny pyramid with a small gem attached to the top and a folded piece of paper.

"At last! The final component we need to fix the dimensional gateway generator!" Dragaunus admitted a bit gleefully as he removed the part from the opened package. "After months of working on the dimensional gateway generator after that blasted drake, Wildwing, demolished it, it's finally going to be operational once again!"

"Just one problem, Lord Dragaunus. We don't have any more beryllium crystals left. They've all been destroyed in the explosion," Wraith pointed out.

"We shall have beryllium crystals very shortly, Wraith. Our ally from Puckworld promised an entire crate full of beryllium crystals," Dragaunus explained.

"Hey! What's this?" Chameleon asked curiously as he picked up the folded piece of paper that fell from the package to the floor.

"Give me that, you dunderhead!" Dragaunus shouted angrily as he snatched the paper from Chameleon.

"I'm sorry, Moe! I'm just a victim of circumstances!" Chameleon apologized, imitating Curly.

"What is it, Dragaunus?" Siege asked as Dragaunus read the note left in the package.

"It appears that our ally wants something else in exchange for the beryllium crystals other than Drake DuCaine's Mask," Dragaunus revealed as he finished reading the note.

"And, dare I ask, what did she request for, my lord?" Wraith asked.

"Not what, Wraith. Who," Dragaunus muttered thoughtfully. He turned his head to the Chameleon and announced, "Looks like you'll be taking a little trip, Chameleon, to get an old friend of ours."

"I'm on it, boss," Chameleon replied...

"Tanya, have you discovered anything?" Wildwing asked. All eight ducks were standing around Drake One, while Tanya was scanning for any signs of suspicious activity.

"As far as I can see, there have been no disturbances today other than what happened at the mall earlier," Tanya reported.

"I don't like this. It's not like Dragaunus to pull something like this," Wildwing muttered thoughtfully.

"Come on, Kayla. We better get going," Jade told her partner.

"Go now? But you two just got here!" Duke complained.

"We're not actually leaving, dad. We need to return to our ship momentarily," Jade replied.

"What for?" Mallory asked curiously.

"We need to contact headquarters and give them a progress report on what we found so far," Kayla explained.

"So, Kayla, when it comes to your brother, Canard, we'll mark him down as Lost in Action, since there's a chance he could still be alive," Jade announced.

"Hold on a second! What do you mean, still alive?" Mallory asked curiously. "How could he still be alive after being eaten by an electromagnetic worm?"

"Besides the dimensional gateway generators, our scientists also studied the electromagnetic worms and discovered something quite unusual about them," Jade explained.

"And what's so unusual about them?" Tanya inquired.

"For some reason unknown, electromagnetic worms are unable to digest organic materials," Jade revealed. "If the electromagnetic worm had succeeded in consuming the Aerowing, it would just spit you guys out because it can't digest you."

"So, you're saying that there's a chance that Canard's alive?" Wildwing asked curiously, trying very hard to hide his excitement.

"Possibly...but unfortunately, I can't say for sure that he's still alive," Jade reluctantly admitted. "We're not even sure if it's possible for any form of life to survive in dimensional limbo, especially after two years have gone by." Just then, a small alarm came off, coming from Jade's jacket.

"What's going on, Jade?" Duke asked curiously as Jade pulled out a small remote control from her jacket.

"It appears that someone has found our ship," Jade muttered out loud as she looked over the remote.

"That is so not good!" Kayla remarked. "Dragaunus could take our ship and use the beryllium crystals and spare parts to fix his gateway generator!"

"Then we need to get there before that happens!" Wildwing announced. "Where's your ship located?"

"After we landed on this planet, we hid the ship inside an abandoned warehouse a few miles from here," Jade explained as she put the remote back into her jacket.

"That's not much to go on. Can you tell us anything else?" Wildwing asked the two girls.

"The warehouse was at the end of a wooden structure leading out into the water, if that helps," Kayla revealed.

"I know where that is, Wildwing," Tanya announced. "It's in the warehouse district at the piers."

"Let's rock, Ducks!" Wildwing shouted as the eight ducks headed for the hanger...

Meanwhile, in a prison located far away from Anaheim, Falcone was lying on the cot in his cell, staring up at the ceiling, when he heard a door opening in the hall. He looked up at the hall as a guard approached.

"Pardon me, Falcone, but you have a visitor," the guard revealed.

"A visitor? For me?" Falcone asked as he sat up. His eyes widened in surprise when he recognized the duck with a black eye patch standing next to the guard.

"Duke, old chum! What brings you back here to Fredonia?" Falcone asked. Duke didn't answer him as the guard unlocked the prison cell door and let the duck inside the cell.

"You have thirty minutes," the guard announced as he locked the cell door and left Duke and Falcone alone in the prison cell.

"So, Duke, what's with the unexpected visit?" Falcone asked. Once again, Duke didn't answer him.

"What's the matter, old boy? Cat got your tongue?" Falcone remarked. Suddenly, Duke became encased in a green glow and transformed into the Chameleon.

"What the deuce?" Falcone exclaimed out of shock.

"I'm bustin' you out of this joint, see?" Chameleon announced, imitating Mugsy.

"Does this mean I'm working for Dragaunus again?" Falcone asked.

"After what you tried to pull last time? That's funny!" Chameleon remarked with a quick laugh. "You're going back to your old boss."

"Oh, really? Then what are we waiting for?" Falcone asked. Chameleon nodded as he and Falcone teleported out of the prison cell...

"This is the place," Jade announced as the eight ducks approached the abandoned warehouse at the far end of the pier. Grin opened the rusted sliding door of the warehouse and everyone walked inside.

"The light switch should be right...here," Kayla muttered out loud as she felt around for the light switch. She soon found the switch and turned on the lights, revealing piles of old wooden crates, rusted forklifts, and boarded up windows.

"Man! What a dump!" Nosedive remarked as he looked down at the concrete floor, which was caked with years worth of dirt and dust, along with the piles of empty wood crates scattered around the warehouse.

"I know, Dive. That's why we decided to hide the ship here. We figured no one would ever set foot in this place," Kayla explained as Jade approached a pile of neatly stacked crates. She pulled out the remote from her jacket and pressed a button. Instantly, the crates took on a green glow and transformed into a small white spaceship big enough to carry at least four passengers comfortably.

"Whoa! Your ship has a cloaking device, too?" Duke asked out of shock.

"Of course, it does. The cloaking device was part of the gateway generator's original design," Jade explained as she approached the ship. "I'm going to make sure nothing was tampered with. Make sure to keep an eye out. Whoever came to this warehouse might still be here."

"What makes you think that, Jade?" Kayla asked.

"Well, we have no proof that they left, now do we?" Jade pointed out.

"Jade's right. We would have picked up another trace of teleportation energy if someone left by means of Dragaunus' teleporters," Wildwing told Kayla.

"But, bro, how are they able to teleport around if you totaled old Lizard Lips' gateway generator?" Nosedive asked curiously.

"Perhaps Dragaunus managed to repair it," Tanya suggested. "After all, he had plenty of time to do so, since the Raptor's stuck at the bottom of the ocean."

"Even if he did, Tanya, Dragaunus would have no power supply," Mallory pointed out. "All of his beryllium crystals were destroyed in the explosion, and there's been no reports of any thefts involving new energy sources or anything remotely similar to beryllium crystals."

"That wouldn't be necessary to allow his henchmen to teleport around town," Jade announced from inside of the ship.

"What do you mean, Jade?" Duke asked curiously.

"The teleporters that the Saurians carry with them does allow them to teleport a limited distance away from the Raptor, since they have their own individual power source," Jade explained. "But, remember, that power is limited. If their dimensional gateway generator was functional, however, they would be capable of teleporting anywhere on the planet."

Just then, the eight ducks heard what sounded like a footstep echoing from the other side of the warehouse.

"Jade! There's someone else here!" Kayla whispered loudly as she took out the puck gun that Nosedive gave to her earlier.

"All right. We'll check it out," Jade whispered as she climbed out of the ship. She turned to the other ducks and requested, "Keep an eye on the ship for us. For all we know, this could be an ambush."

"Don't worry about it, Jade. We got your backs," Duke replied.

Jade nodded slightly in response as she and Kayla headed for the several piles of old crates on the other side of the warehouse. Kayla clenched the puck gun a bit tighter as she slowly made her way through the maze of wooden crates, until she eventually reached a dead-end.

"Oh, great!" Kayla muttered to herself. Suddenly, Kayla felt something that felt like a hand touch her back. Kayla screamed loudly out of pain as electricity surged through her body before falling face first to the floor unconscious...

"I don't like this! They're taking too long," Duke muttered out loud, obviously worried about his daughter. Just then, the eerie silence was broken by Kayla's scream.

"And I definitely don't like the sound of that!" Nosedive remarked.

"Come on. We better check it out," Wildwing ordered. The six ducks didn't notice the figure standing in the shadows, chuckling to himself as he pulled a switch on the wall. Before the ducks even took a step, a strange dome of yellow light appeared, encasing them all.

"What the heck is this thing?" Wildwing asked as he felt the wall of the dome and discovered to his surprise that it was solid.

"It's an electromagnetic force field!" Tanya observed.

"Oh, how astute of you!" a familiar voice retorted.

"Falcone?" Duke gasped out of surprise as his former partner-in-crime stepped out of the shadows. "How did you get out of jail?"

"I had a little help...from Dragaunus," Falcone revealed.

"Come on, Ducks. We'll just blast our way out!" Wildwing shouted as both he and Duke fired pucks at the dome surrounding them. To their surprise, the pucks just bounced off the walls of the dome.

"Ha, ha, ha! Nice try, though!" Falcone chuckled as he put his hand through the force field and smacked Duke upside the head.

"Why, you!" Duke tried to punch Falcone in the face, but only succeeded in hitting the force field. "Oww! What the...?" Duke muttered out loud as he rubbed his slightly sore fist.

"Sorry, old boy, but this force field only lets things in, not out!" Falcone revealed.

Just then, the seven birds heard footsteps approaching. "Jade!" Duke exclaimed when he saw his daughter standing there. "You gotta get us outta here!"

Jade said nothing as she glanced over at Falcone. "Good to see you again, Falcone," Jade replied.

"Same here, Jade," Falcone admitted.

"Oh, by the way, you missed one," Jade added as she took a few steps to the side.

"Kayla?" Nosedive gasped out of shock from seeing his best friend lying out cold on the floor next to Jade's feet.

"What's going on here?" Wildwing asked to no one in particular.

"Don't look at me. I have no idea," Duke denied.

"So, what do we do with that one?" Falcone asked curiously, pointing at Kayla. "Want me to toss her in with the others?"

"Don't bother, Falcone. She won't be getting up anytime soon. I made sure of it," Jade stated coldly. "Did you get those coordinates from Dragaunus?"

"Of course, I did," Falcone replied.

"Good. Power up the dimensional gateway generator in the ship," Jade ordered.

"Certainly," Falcone agreed as he entered the small ship.

"Jade, what the heck are you doing?" Duke asked.

"Isn't it obvious yet, dad?" Jade asked with a hint of venom. "I'm not with the Puckworld Special Forces, I never was. That was just a cover-up so I could arrive here without causing any suspicions."

"Oh, by the way, Jade, did you enjoy bonding with the old man?" Falcone asked jokingly with a chuckle from inside the ship.

Jade narrowed her eyes angrily at Falcone as she muttered coldly, "Just shut your beak and enter the coordinates, Falcone!"

"Of course," Falcone muttered angrily under his breath.

As he started pressing some buttons on the gateway generator, Mallory asked suspiciously, "Since when does Falcone take orders from you, Jade? He's one of Dragaunus' flunkies!"

"Correction, Mallory. Falcone's my flunky!" Jade announced. "He's been working for me the entire time. When Dragaunus needed a skilled thief to steal some jewels for his mind wipe ray, I agreed to send Falcone to Earth to help him. Believe me, if I had known that Falcone was planning to double-cross him, I would have gone myself!"

Falcone felt it best not to say anything about Jade's crude remark as he announced, "I've entered the coordinates, Jade."

"Good. Activate the dimensional gateway generator, Falcone," Jade ordered.

"Right," Falcone agreed as he pulled a switch on the gateway generator's control panel. Almost immediately, a small portal opened up inside of the warehouse.

"Has the gateway generator picked up the signal from her communicator?" Jade asked Falcone, who was looking over the equipment.

"It appears so," Falcone reported.

"Lock onto that frequency and pull her towards the dimensional gateway," Jade ordered.

As Falcone flipped a couple of switches on the control panel, Mallory repeated, "Her? What do they mean by that?"

"You don't suppose that...?" Tanya started to ask.

Tanya didn't get the chance to finish her question when she and the other ducks saw a figure go through the dimensional gateway and fall face first to the floor. Falcone immediately deactivated the dimensional gateway generator, which caused the portal to close. The mysterious figure moaned slightly as she slowly stood up.

When she stepped into a patch of pale light, Tanya gasped loudly when she recognized the female duck with the unmistakable purple hair. "I don't believe it! Lucretia DeCoy!"

"Where am I?" Lucretia murmured as she looked around at her unfamiliar surroundings. She gasped slightly when she recognized Jade and Falcone, who had just walked out of the ship. "Jade? Falcone? What's going on?"

"Well, we just pulled you out of dimensional limbo, Lucretia," Jade explained. "It seemed a bit too cruel and unusual for a punishment, even for Dragaunus."

"So, where are we then? Back on Puckworld?" Lucretia asked curiously.

"Not exactly, Lucretia. We're still on Earth," Falcone revealed.

"And we won't be leaving for Puckworld until Dragaunus gets the special package I brought for him," Jade added as she turned to Falcone. "There's a large crate in the back of the ship labeled 'Emergency Supplies,' Falcone. Go get it," she instructed.

"Got it, Jade," Falcone agreed as he once again entered the spaceship.

"Make it quick, Falcone! Dragaunus will be arriving any minute now to pick up his new shipment of beryllium crystals!" Jade shouted.

"Beryllium crystals? Jade, what do you think you're doing?" Duke asked with a hint of anger in his voice. "With new beryllium crystals, Dragaunus will be able to take over the planet!"

"And why should that be any of my concern?" Jade asked nonchalantly as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I have a deal with Dragaunus, and I plan on keeping it."

"Don't tell me that all you're getting out of this deal is Falcone and Lucretia," Mallory retorted. "If that's the case, you're getting ripped off big time!"

"That's not all," Jade revealed. "Considering how valuable these beryllium crystals are to Dragaunus, I asked for much more than just my old colleagues."

"And what else are you getting out of this, Jade?" Wildwing asked.

"Oh, I'm getting something very valuable, Wildwing, believe me. A one-of-a-kind item, you might say," Jade replied as she approached the force field. With one quick fluid motion, Jade reached into the force field and snatched the Mask off of Wildwing's face.

"The Mask of Drake DuCaine," Jade boasted as she looked over the golden hockey mask in her hands. "Maybe Dragaunus can't use the Mask for himself, but I most certainly can."

Jade chuckled a bit sinisterly to herself as she put the Mask on her face. "And with it, I will become the greatest criminal mastermind that the entire galaxy has ever seen, even better than my own father: the legendary Duke L'Orange!"

Just then, the area was filled with an eerie green light. The six imprisoned ducks looked up and gasped loudly.

"Dragaunus!" the Mighty Ducks exclaimed simultaneously when they recognized the Saurian Overlord and his henchmen.

"Well, well. Very impressive, Jade," Dragaunus admitted with an evil chuckle as he glared at the Mighty Ducks trapped under the force field. "And you even managed to take the Mask as well."

"Well, that was part of our deal, Dragaunus," Jade stated. "I get Drake DuCaine's Mask, Falcone, and Lucretia in exchange for the spare part for your gateway generator and, of course, your beryllium crystals." Jade glanced over at Falcone, who was taking a crowbar to the crate he brought out of the ship.

"Move it!" Siege growled impatiently as he stomped over to the crate. Falcone quickly moved out of the way as Siege's tail came crashing down on top of the crate.

As Siege moved to the side, a sinister smirk spread on Dragaunus' face when he recognized the glowing orange crystals resting inside of the open crate.

"Wraith, inspect these crystals, if you please," Dragaunus announced as he picked up one of the orange crystals and handed it to Wraith.

"Certainly, Lord Dragaunus," Wraith agreed as he looked over the crystal and sprinkled some dust on it, causing the crystal to change from orange to bright red, then back to its original orange glow. "This is indeed a beryllium crystal, my lord, and of an excellent quality," Wraith announced as he handed the crystal back to Dragaunus.

"Make sure to check every single one of them, Wraith," Dragaunus instructed.

As Wraith approached the crate and removed another crystal, Jade announced, "He should find all those crystals satisfactory."

"I'm just taking a few precautions, Jade, if you don't mind," Dragaunus stated as his eyes glowed yellow.

"No problem at all, Dragaunus. With your past experience with my two colleagues here, I don't exactly blame you for being suspicious," Jade remarked.

Unknown to the Mighty Ducks, Jade, Falcone, Lucretia, Dragaunus, Siege, Wraith, and Chameleon, Kayla woke up just a couple of minutes before Dragaunus and his henchmen teleported into the warehouse.

"Oh, man..." Kayla murmured under her breath as she slowly opened her eyes. She gasped slightly when she saw the predicament that her best friend and the other Mighty Ducks were in.

"I gotta help them out!" Kayla tried to stand up, but was horrified to discover that she had no feeling in her legs.

"Oh, man! What am I gonna do?" Kayla asked herself as she looked up at the dome that was holding the Mighty Ducks captive. She noticed that the dome was being projected from what appeared to be a light fixture hanging from the ceiling. Kayla followed the power cable attached to the force field generator with her eyes, which led to a large power switch on the opposite side of the room.

"If I can reach that switch, that will free the guys and they'll be able to take care of Jade, Falcone, and Lucretia," Kayla muttered softly to herself.

Using her arms and hands, Kayla slowly dragged herself around the back of the force field to avoid detection. She almost gasped out loud when she saw Dragaunus, Siege, Wraith, and Chameleon teleport into the warehouse, but quickly covered her beak.

_No way! Jade's in league with Dragaunus? I better move my tail!_ Kayla thought as she continued to slowly drag herself across the floor behind the force field.

"Everything is in order, Lord Dragaunus," Wraith reported as he placed the last beryllium crystal back in the crate.

"Now, to return back to the Raptor, and once these beryllium crystals are in place, my conquest of this planet shall begin!" Dragaunus boasted with an evil chuckle.

"Hey! Where did that duck come from?" Siege shouted, pointing at the other side of the warehouse. Everyone, including the Mighty Ducks, looked in the direction Siege was pointing and gasped loudly when they saw Kayla just a few feet away from the switch that would deactivate the force field.

"Uh- oh!" Kayla gasped when she realized that she had been spotted.

"Destroy her!" Dragaunus ordered.

"With pleasure!" Siege cackled sinisterly as he and Chameleon fired their laser blasters at Kayla, while Wraith threw fireballs at the female duck. Kayla quickly pulled herself behind one of the old forklifts, barely avoiding the lasers and fireballs.

"Oh, boy! I'm really up a frozen creek with no skates, that's for sure!" Kayla muttered to herself as she pulled herself up into a sitting position and leaned her back against the abandoned machinery. "I gotta make a distraction so I can turn off that force field!" Kayla rummaged through the pouch attached to her utility belt and pulled out two pucks.

"These oughta do the trick," Kayla murmured to herself as she loaded the two pucks into her puck gun. She turned around as much as she could and carefully aimed her puck gun at Dragaunus, Jade, Falcone, Lucretia, Siege, Wraith, and Chameleon.

"Here goes nothing!" Kayla whispered to herself as she fired one of the pucks at the group. The puck landed just a few inches away from the four Saurians, Jade, Lucretia, and Falcone. To the group's surprise, two small holes opened up on the top of the puck, releasing steady streams of a thick, fog-like smoke.

"What the blazes?" Dragaunus shouted as the thick smoke quickly gathered around them, blocking their view.

"All right! It worked!" Kayla admitted as she now aimed her puck gun at the large power switch. She quickly fired the grappling puck at the power switch, which wrapped itself a few times around the handle of the power switch.

After pulling on the rope from her puck gun to make sure it was secure, Kayla lowered her puck gun down to a certain angle and held down the trigger. The rope started to retract back into her puck gun, slowly pulling the switch for the force field down.

"That lousy duck! I'll shred her feathers for this!" Siege shouted as the smoke started to clear.

"Oh, dear!" Falcone gasped when he saw what Kayla was up to.

"If she flips that switch, it'll deactivate the force field, and the Mighty Ducks will be free," Jade revealed.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Stop her!" Dragaunus shouted loudly.

"Certainly, Dragaunus," Jade replied as she nodded at Falcone and Lucretia, who took out the laser blasters they still had from the last time they worked with Dragaunus and fired them at the loose female duck, along with Siege and Chameleon.

Kayla gasped when she saw the laser blasts heading right for her. She quickly pulled on the rope with both of her hands, pulling the switch down just before one of the laser blasts burned through the rope.

"All right! Way to be, K.T.!" Nosedive cheered loudly as the force field eventually faded away.

"Come on, Ducks! We gotta stop them!" Wildwing shouted as he, Nosedive, Mallory, Tanya, and Duke fired a barrage of pucks at Dragaunus, Siege, Wraith, Chameleon, Jade, Lucretia, and Falcone.

"It might be best if you leave now, Dragaunus. That is, unless you want to risk losing your precious cargo," Jade suggested as she used her silver saber to knock away some of the incoming pucks.

"Let's leave now. We have what we came for," Dragaunus instructed his three henchmen. Wraith, Siege, and Chameleon nodded in agreement as the four Saurians teleported out of the warehouse.

"They're getting away!" Mallory complained.

"We'll worry about that later. Right now, we need to get the Mask back, otherwise we'll never be able to find Dragaunus!" Wildwing replied.

"I'd like to see you try and get it back!" Jade shouted boldly as Falcone and Lucretia continued firing their laser blasters at the Mighty Ducks.

"What are we gonna do, bro?" Nosedive asked as he fired his puck gun at the three criminals, along with the other Mighty Ducks.

"I don't know, Nosedive. We just have to stand our ground for now," Wildwing replied.

"I got an idea," Duke muttered out loud as he removed a puck from the utility strap wrapped around his left shoulder. He pressed a red button on the puck and quickly threw it at Jade, Lucretia, and Falcone. As soon as the puck hit the floor, it exploded into a ball of thick smoke.

"Oh, terrific! Not again!" Falcone complained as the smoke enveloped him, Jade, and Lucretia.

"That helps us, but now, how do we get the Mask back?" Mallory asked.

"Leave that to me!" Duke announced as he got up and ran into the cloud of smoke while activating his saber.

The remaining ducks couldn't exactly see what was going on, but they could clearly hear swords clanging against each other. After a few moments have passed, the ducks could barely see Duke's silhouette sword fighting what appeared to be Jade. Just then, Duke shouted something and swung his sword towards Jade's face. Jade quickly took a step back as something hit the ground with a hollow metallic clang.

As the smoke started to clear away, the Mighty Ducks saw Duke with his sword aimed at Jade's throat. Lying on the floor next to them was the Mask, which Duke managed to pry off Jade's face with a quick swipe of his blade.

"Put down your weapons!" Duke shouted at Lucretia and Falcone, who had their laser blasters aimed at Duke. Realizing that the other Mighty Ducks had them surrounded, Lucretia and Falcone reluctantly put their weapons back in their holsters.

"I see you still have it in you, dad," Jade confessed. "Why not finish the job?"

"You know I can't do that, Jade," Duke replied as he deactivated his saber.

"That's your problem, dad. You may be aggressive and tough on the outside, but inside, you're soft and weak," Jade stated icily as she put her saber handle away and pulled out the remote. "Now, if you don't mind, we'll be leaving now. But believe me, this is far from over, Ducks. We'll meet again."

Duke tried to stop Jade from pressing the button on the remote, but he couldn't stop her in time. Jade, Lucretia, and Falcone all became encased in a green glow and disappeared, along with the ship that brought Jade and Kayla to Earth.

"Terrific! Not only do we have to fight old Lizard Lips again, but we also got those three to deal with, too!" Nosedive complained loudly as he put his puck gun back in his holster.

"I'm sorry, guys," Duke apologized as he put his saber handle back on his left shoulder.

"It's not your fault, Duke. At least you got the Mask back," Wildwing pointed out as he picked up the Mask and put it back on his face. "They would have been more dangerous with the Mask in their possession."

"Guys, can you help me out?" Kayla asked, who was still leaning against the old forklift.

"Kay, what's wrong?" Nosedive asked a bit worriedly as he and the other ducks approached Kayla.

"Need help getting up, sweetheart?" Duke asked.

"Definitely. I can't feel my legs," Kayla revealed. All six ducks gasped when they heard this news from Kayla.

"Are you sure?" Tanya asked curiously as she approached Kayla.

"Yeah, I'm sure, Tanya," Kayla replied as Tanya applied gentle pressure to her right leg.

"So, you can't even feel this at all?" Tanya asked.

"Zippo, Tanya. My legs are all numb!" Kayla confessed as Tanya tested Kayla's left leg.

"What about now?" Tanya inquired.

"Still nothing," Kayla replied calmly, trying to hide the fact that she was scared about the situation.

"Any idea what happened, Kayla?" Mallory asked curiously.

"I'm not exactly sure, Mallory," Kayla reluctantly admitted. "One minute, I was looking around for the intruder, and the next, I felt a hand against my back and I literally got the shock of my life!"

"Then how did you get all the way over here?" Wildwing asked curiously.

"I crawled," Kayla explained. "You guys were in trouble. That was the only way I could get to the switch."

"Grin, you carry Kayla to the Migrator. We need to get her to the Infirmary and run a diagnostic," Wildwing instructed.

"Do not worry, my friend. Pain is an illusion," Grin stated as he scooped up Kayla in his huge muscular arms.

"Well, I guess that's true in my case!" Kayla remarked as Grin carried her outside, followed by the other ducks...

"So, what's the deal, Tanya?" Kayla asked curiously. She was lying on one of the beds in the Infirmary, while Tanya was busy running a neural scan on her, with Wildwing, Nosedive, Duke, Grin, and Mallory all standing by.

"Well, according to the neural scan, the muscles around your spinal cord in your back are pretty sore, due to the electrical shock, which caused temporary paralysis in your legs," Tanya explained. "You're pretty lucky, Kayla. If that shock you received was any stronger, you would be forced to spend the rest of your life in a wheelchair."

"That's good to hear," Kayla admitted as she sat up in the bed. "How long till it wears off?"

"I believe that in twenty-four hours, you should regain feeling in your legs," Tanya reported.

"Well, there's no way I'm staying in a bed all day. You got a wheelchair or something I can use, Tanya?" Kayla requested.

"Hold on, Kayla. Let me check," Tanya replied as she headed to a large storage closet in the Infirmary.

"Did you guys manage to find Dragaunus?" Kayla asked curiously.

"A big zippady-do-da, Kay!" Nosedive remarked.

"Wherever he is, he's no longer stranded on the ocean floor," Wildwing stated as Tanya came back, pushing a wheelchair.

"Maybe if I was quicker in letting you out of that force field, you could have stopped Dragaunus and his goons from taking those beryllium crystals," Kayla confessed solemnly as she got into the wheelchair with Tanya's help.

"Hey, no one's blaming you here, kid," Duke told Kayla as they all left the Infirmary.

"There's just something that I don't understand about all this. Why are Falcone and Lucretia taking orders from Jade?" Kayla asked.

"What do you mean, Kay?" Nosedive asked curiously.

"Well, Jade's only nineteen, and I'm guessing that both Falcone and Lucretia are at least twice her age," Kayla explained as the seven ducks reached the Ready Room. "So, what I don't get is why two experienced criminals are letting themselves being bossed around by a teenage amateur. And I seriously doubt it has anything to do with the fact that Jade is Duke's daughter. No offense, Duke."

"None taken," Duke admitted.

"That's a good question, Kayla. I'm sure we'll eventually find out the answer to that," Wildwing replied...

"You idiots! You let the Mighty Ducks defeat us!" Jade yelled angrily at Lucretia and Falcone. The three feathered criminals were inside an abandoned, boarded-up movie theater in downtown Anaheim.

"We're sorry, Jade. It won't happen again," Lucretia apologized.

"It wasn't entirely our fault, you know," Falcone muttered angrily as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"What are you saying, Falcone?" Jade asked calmly, although it was obvious from the look on her face that she was getting angry.

"You weren't exactly giving the Mighty Ducks your all, Jade," Falcone pointed out a bit smugly.

"Did Dragaunus test that mind wipe ray on you or something, Falcone?" Lucretia asked. "You obviously forgot who you're dealing with here!"

Jade narrowed her eyes at Falcone, which appeared to be sparkling with electricity, as she stood up from the chair she was sitting in.

"Seems to me like you need a refresher course in manners, Falcone!" Jade muttered coldly as she pressed her hand against Falcone's chest. Falcone screamed in pain as electricity surged throughout his body coming from Jade's hand.

After a few seconds had passed, Jade removed her hand from Falcone's chest, allowing him to collapse to the floor. Falcone placed his hand over his heart and breathed in and out heavily as he slowly staggered back on his feet.

"Next time you have something smart like that to say to me, Falcone, do yourself a favor and bite your tongue," Jade warned Falcone...TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
